


Free Forgiveness

by suwasha



Series: Excerpts from a book I’ll never write [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blurb, Drabble, Forgiveness, JOURNAL ENTRY, excerpts from a book I’ll never write, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwasha/pseuds/suwasha





	Free Forgiveness

December 3, 2017

One day, you’ll be tired. Too exhausted to even open your eyes. You’ll be laying on your bed, still in your uniform, and all you will be able to think about is falling into the deepest sleep possible. 

But you won’t be able to. 

Because in the back of your mind, you still think about the boy who took your heart and ran. 

Or the girl who played with you and another. 

Or the one who threw a whole year of love away for a simple fling. 

You’ll think of all those who wronged you and all those who hurt you and you’ll cry and tear at your sheets because all you want to do is sleep but your heart and mind aren’t consoled and haven’t been in a long time. That’s when you’ll learn forgiveness. Because after a while, sleepless nights get old. And holding grudges gets tiring. And the dark spots of hatred on your heart only cause you pain. Then, you’ll forgive. Not because they deserve it, but because you deserve to be free.


End file.
